Sarah
A Sarah é uma estudante inteligente em Hiddenville High e uma colega de classe de Phoebe e Max. Ela é retratada por Keely Marshall. Biografia Sarah é líder de um grupo de alunos muito inteligentes em Hiddenville High, composto por Phoebe, Evan, Tyler e Ashley. O grupo de Sarah geralmente trabalha em conjunto para projetos de classe e em competições como o Math Bowl. Apesar de ser o líder do grupo, Sarah muitas vezes compromete as necessidades de seu grupo sempre que ela tem a oportunidade de estar com Max porque ela tem uma enorme paixão por ele. 1ª Temporada Gincana de Matemática Sarah é apresentada como um dos alunos da classe Honors Math, levando seus amigos a torcer por Phoebe ao resolver um problema de matemática. Quando Max se junta à aula de matemática de Phoebe, Sarah cai imediatamente para Max. Ela se surpreende com o fato de Phoebe não ter dito a ela que tinha um irmão tão quente. Quando Phoebe é escolhida para ser a capitão da equipe Math Bowl, Sarah promete estar em sua equipe. No entanto, ela finge estar doente e se junta ao time de Max. Ela vem para a casa de Thundermans para estudar com Max e quando Phoebe a confronta sobre mentir, ela diz que estava doente - apaixonada. Sarah e Evan vão ao Covil do Max para estudar, fazendo dela o primeiro não-supe para entrar no Covil do Max. Ela está intrigada com a inteligência de Max e fantasia sobre o quão fofos e inteligentes que serão seus filhos quando se casarem. Going Wonkers Durante a dança da escola, Sarah luta para ter a chance de dançar com Max, mas Max continua evitando-a. Courtney, a paixão de Max o obriga a dar uma dança com o namorado para que ela possa dançar com Max em vez disso. Max ganha a dança e diz a Courtney que ela deve fazer uma dança com Sarah para namorar com ele. Isso dá a Max e Phoebe a oportunidade de deixar a dança. Sarah segue-os e os encontra no Cole . Ela começa a perseguir Max. Max congela-a com seu Sopro Congelante, mas Phoebe acidentalmente a descongela com o Sopro de Calor e mostra Sarah a direção para a qual Max correu. A Festa do Pijama Sarah é uma das amigas de Phoebe convidadas para o primeiro período de pijamas de Phoebe. Ela está principalmente animada para estar lá por causa de Max. Quando Max rouba a TV 3D das garotas, Sarah é impressionada por Max e o chama de malandro e um cara divertido, o que irrita Phoebe. A festa das piadas de Phoebe fica chata e Sarah está disposta a ir às pijamas de Ashley enquanto ela tiver um irmão fofo como o Max. Sarah é a primeira a ser levitada quando Phoebe usa Telekinesis para convencer as meninas de que o jogo Light as a Feather está funcionando. 2ª Temporada Mudando de Artes Sarah quer obter as pinturas de Max para o leilão de arte escolar. Hank conhece oficialmente Sarah e percebe que ela é a garota que ele está tentando manter fora de seu quintal (aparentemente para perseguir Max). Sarah Ela vê a pintura roubada de Max de uma linda garota e diz a Max que ela adora. Para desencorajar Sarah, Max desenha uma enorme barba na pintura das meninas. Sarah conclui que Max gosta de garotas com barbas. Então, ela pega uma caneta negra e tira barba para si mesma. Durante o leilão da pintura, Sarah promete superar a todos. Com a pressão de Nora, Sarah compete com Barb para ver quem vai comprar a pintura. Barb não quer comprar a pintura por causa da pintura feia enquanto Sarah não tem dinheiro suficiente. Então, eles continuam aumentando o preço de um dólar por vez, comprando tempo suficiente para que Phoebe, Max e Billy voltem do Hiddenville Museum. Quando o preço fica alto demais para Sarah, Nora sugere que Sarah poderia obter um empréstimo ou usar fundos da faculdade para pagar a pintura de Max. Mas Sarah tem uma idéia melhor: ela agarra a pintura de Max e foge com ela. The Girl with the Dragon Snafu O grupo de Sarah quer fazer seu projeto de cultura chinesa juntos para a classe da Sra. Austin, mas Max manipula Phoebe para se juntar ao grupo popular de Winnie Lee . Isso faz Sarah irritada com Phoebe por abandoná-los, mas ela rapidamente se torna feliz novamente depois que Max leva o lugar de Phoebe no time de Sarah. Evan e Tyler recomendam a Sarah que trabalhar com Max não é uma boa idéia, mas ela não os escuta porque ela continua perdida nos olhos de Max. Sarah está ofendida de que seus companheiros de equipe não confiam no Max. Claro que Max deixa o grupo se esquecendo de levar o papel do mache para dentro, fazendo com que ele choque. No dia seguinte, os companheiros de Sarah ajudam a ver a verdade tirando os óculos para que a beleza de Max não a distraia. Ela confronta Max por arruinar seus projetos, mas admite que ainda o ama. Phoebe ajuda a equipe de Sarah a obter outro dragão e Sarah perdoa ela. 4ª Temporada Can't Hardly Date Desde que Max terminou com Allison em 21 Dump Street, Sarah começa a ter interesses amorosos em Max novamente e não o deixa sozinho. Ela traz Max uma pequena colmeia na escola, significando que ela é "mel de Max", apenas para descobrir que ainda há algumas abelhas nele. Mais tarde em casa, os Thunder Twins descobrem que Sarah colocou uma barraca na varanda de sua casa. Phoebe decide colocar Gideon e Sarah entre eles para que eles esqueçam e parem de esmagá-los. Sarah e Gideon chegam a Splatburger depois de receber convites de Phoebe e Max. Enquanto isso, os gêmeos do trovão sentem-se de longe assistindo-os, tentando fazê-los cair um para o outro. Quando eles planejam deixar o Splatburger depois que eles pensaram que os Thunder Twins não apareceram, Max desliga as luzes para impedir que eles se afastem. Quando as luzes estavam apagadas, tropeçou no escuro agora, mas Gideon consegue pegá-la. Eles se complementam e se apaixonam. Eventualmente, Sarah vai em uma data de filme com Gideon e ambos planejam ir ao tio da estrela do rock de Sarah, Sugar Ray's, como um segundo show. É quando Max descobre que Mark McGrath (também conhecido como Sugar Ray) é o tio de Sarah e não o zelador da escola do mesmo nome. Após essa realização, Max começa a pensar em maneiras de recuperar Sarah para se encontrar com seu tio e fazer uma turnê com ele, alcançando seu sonho de se tornar uma estrela do rock. Eventualmente, os planos de Max são frustrados por Phoebe e, depois de ver o amor nerd de Gideon e Sarah, o outro se entrega. Personalidade Ela é inteligente, hiper, divertida e geralmente alegre. Ela também é legal e parece ser uma pessoa gentil. Ela também parece gostar da escola e curtir lições de matemática. Relacionamentos Max Thunderman Sarah adora Max e tem uma grande paixão por ele. Você pode dizer que ela tem uma queda por ele no episódio Gincana de Matemática. Parecia que ela se apaixonou por Max quando o viu pela primeira vez, no episódio Going Wonkers queria que Max dançasse com ela na dança da escola. Ela faria qualquer coisa por Max, mesmo que afeta outras coisas sobre as quais ela gosta, como seu grupo. Ela geralmente não consegue pensar diretamente quando Max está por perto. Phoebe Thunderman Ela parece ser boa amiga de Phoebe e eles parecem se dar bem. Evan Evan geralmente está no grupo de Sarah e eles são vistos trabalhando juntos várias vezes. Tyler Tyler também é amigo de Sarah e geralmente trabalha junto com Sarah. Aparições 1ª Temporada *Gincana de Matemática *Going Wonkers *Nothing to Lose Sleepover 2ª Temporadas *Change of Art *The Girl with the Dragon Snafu 4ª Temporada *Can't Hardly Date Curiosidades *Ela tem uma grande paixão por Max e descreve-o como um "número primo". *Ela é boa em matemática. *O nome da equipe da bacia matemática é "Trig Monkeys". *Ela e Phoebe estão na mesma classe de arte. *Ela foi congelada por Max no episódio Going Wonkers. *Ela é a primeira não-supe para entrar no Covil do Max. *Está implícito em Can't Hardly Date, que ela parou de se interessar Max quando ele estava namorando Allison. *Ela tem um bloodhound chamado Watson, que ela afirma que nunca deixa de rastrear o Max. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens sem Superpoderes Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Os Thundermans